If It's Not Revenge
by Duana
Summary: When Harry Potter finds Draco Malfoy passed out, he drags him off for a little revenge. It has noting to do with the war and everything to do with the simple fact that Malfoy is a prat. A gorgeous prat.  Rated for a reason  Slash.


**Disclaimer: If you don't know it's not mine, you need to visit St Mungos.**

**Warnings: Umm... sexual situations, rimming, spanking, whipping, use of sexual toys, dubious consent, bondage, slash and possibly a few others along the same line I may have forgotten. All's well that ends well, though.**

**Summary: When Harry Potter finds Draco Malfoy passed out, he drags him off for a little revenge. It has noting to do with the war and everything to do with the simple fact that Malfoy is a prat. A gorgeous prat.**

**Chapter One**

Harry raised an eyebrow as he stumbled across Draco Malfoy, apparently passed out and drunk.

He was sitting propped up against the wall, blond head lagging to one side, a few wisps of fine hair lying out of place across his cheek. His robes were slightly rumpled and Harry didn't think he had seen him look quite so untidy since the Room of Requirement and the fire Crabbe had released.

Voldemort was dead and Harry was back at school to make up for his missed seventh year. He had been surprised by how many other seventh years had returned, apparently that last year had been quite terrible for all concerned. The wizarding world had hailed Harry as their eternal hero and so far, even their fickle natures hadn't turned on him. He had expected them to, if not after he refused to give interviews, then after he announced he was gay at a party he drank too much at.

To be fair he hadn't expected his announcement to make it's way out off the Burrow and the party the Order was enjoying there. Not that it mattered in long run but still... his secrets were supposed to be safe with those people. Never mind.

His feelings on Malfoy hadn't changed in the slightest since his first year, he still couldn't stand the prat. He had testified in Malfoy and his mother's defence, just as Dumbledore would have wanted, and saved his life but that didn't change anything about his feelings. Malfoy acted just as he always did, insulting and taunting Harry at every opportunity. The only up side to Malfoy being around was that he was quite pretty.

As he watched the unconscious Malfoy, a plan started to form. Malfoy probably wouldn't even remember and if he did... who would believe him over Harry at the moment?

With a wicked smirk, Harry disillusioned Malfoy and levitated him to the Room of Requirement – which had been fixed with the rest of Hogwarts.

He spent a moment thinking over what he wanted, before pacing and opening the door. He could always request more from the room if he needed it.

He lay Malfoy over the desk in the middle of the room and tied him, bent over, with his arms and legs bound to the desk legs.

"Enervate." Harry watched the blond slowly wake up, still too drunk to be able to get his bearings properly.

"Huh? Wha's goin on?" Malfoy mumbled as he lifted his head and tried to looked around.

Harry kept out of sight as he silently moved behind Malfoy and wrapped a blindfold around his eyes. He didn't want Malfoy to know who he was yet but he didn't want him to freak out too much and Harry knew he would if he woke up blinded.

"Arh! What the hell! Who's there? Let me go!" Malfoy started to panic as his sight was cut off, making Harry grin at his back. He didn't mind a little panic, just as long as it wasn't full blown, irrational panic. That would be no fun.

A whispered spell made Malfoy's clothes disappear and Malfoy himself screech.

"Keep squealing and I'll gag you too." Harry warned in a harsh whisper, wondering if Malfoy would recognise his voice.

Malfoy's skin was pale and creamy, like he had never been touched by the sun. his hands, face and neck were slightly darker, weathered from outdoor classes. Harry resisted the impulse to run his tongue along the tan line, for now.

"W-who are you? Let me go! I don't want to be here!"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked to the wall next to him. His fingers danced over the many items lined up, before choosing the one he wanted. Malfoy had been warned.

He prised Malfoy's suddenly clenched jaw open and slipped the small ball gag in. His eyes ran over Malfoy's naked body, eyes straying to the gag. Malfoy really was a very pretty boy, especially with his lips stretched and his hands bound.

He walked back over to the wall, wondering what he should play with first. Nothing too heavy, he doubted Malfoy had played these games before. He didn't want to break his new toy but he _was_ going to play with him.

He grabbed a couple of items off the wall and the jar of lube that was waiting for him.

Malfoy was twisting and whimpering in his bound position. Harry reminded himself to heal any abrasions from the rope before he let Malfoy escape. Malfoy would have more credibility, if he told anyone, if he had rope burns. The wriggling stopped as he trailed a finger down Malfoy's spine, feeling each bump of his vertebra, sweeping down between the crack of his arse cheeks. The position left the blond opened enough for Harry to see exactly what his finger was doing as it circled Malfoy's pucker.

Malfoy's squeak made Harry chuckle as he reached his fingers into the lube and then swirled them around the tight little pucker again. Malfoy's hole twitched and quivered as Harry's fingers moved away and tensed as they returned again with a bit more lube. Harry slipped the tip of his index finger in as Malfoy tried desperately to wriggle away, making as much noise as he could through the gag.

Malfoy was tight enough for Harry to have trouble getting more than just the tip of his finger inside without hurting him, he had other types of hurting in mind. Harry smirked as he raised his unoccupied hand and brought it down with a resounding 'Crack!' Malfoy screeched as the hand hit him, his arse tightening further for a second before his muscles relaxed and Harry took the offered opportunity to slip his finger in further, making Malfoy renew his struggles.

"Keep fighting me and this is going to hurt, more that is. Do what I want and you might even enjoy it." Harry laughed, using the same harsh whisper from before, finger still embedded in Malfoy's arse.

Malfoy tried to struggle for a few seconds longer, before whimpering again and falling still. Harry ran a hand down his back in praise as he slowly started thrusting with his finger. Malfoy was still whimpering, tears just visible from the bottom of the blindfold but he wasn't struggling any more.

Harry slipped another finger in beside the first, making Malfoy wriggle briefly but he fell still quickly again. Harry scissored his fingers inside Malfoy, making the whimper stretch into what Harry thought might be a moan. The change from whimper to moan, had Harry postponing his previous plan. This would be much more fun if Malfoy enjoyed it from the start, or nearly the start.

He hadn't really fancied the idea of raping anyone and had been thinking furiously over how to get Malfoy's consent. He would take the moaning and lack of resistance as consent, dubious consent, maybe but still... if Malfoy really fought against him, he would let him go with a simple Memory Charm. He really didn't want to let him go though,, he wanted to have a little fun with Malfoy.

His fingers twisted suddenly inside Malfoy, making the Slytherin dance up onto his toes as much as he was able, shaking from having Harry play with his prostate. Harry pulled his fingers back a bit, thrusting shallowly, using his thumb against the side of his finger to pluck at Malfoy's entrance occasionally.

Malfoy slumped back against the table, panting harshly through his nose. His hips wiggled against Harry, making the brunet raise a hand to slap down and still him. The wriggled turned into a single thrust back before the blow could land. Harry raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin Ice Prince's back, looked like he had been right. Malfoy seemed happy enough to play along with his game.

"That's it, relax. I'm not going to hurt you irreparably, Malfoy." Harry said as he ran a finger along the cock he had found resting below the desktop, leaving the 'but I _am_ going to hurt you' silent.. He guessed that was what Malfoy had been doing as he wiggled, freeing his cock from being trapped against the top of the hard wood desk.

Malfoy whined as he craned his neck, jerking his head with a second whine to emphasise the movement. Harry felt his cock twitch as Malfoy turned to him and whined. Malfoy looked amazing from behind, bound, gagged and blindfolded. Shame he was asking so nicely to have the gag removed.

"Shame to take it off, you look so pretty wearing it." Harry said, still trying to conceal his identity by whispering.

The fingers of his free hand slipped the gag off without shaking, he was pleased to note. Malfoy licked his lips a couple of times before wiggling his jaw. Harry guessed it ached from being held open. He contemplated leaving it sore for a moment but decided he might want the blond to use his mouth later. A wandless summoning spell called his wand to his hand and he just remembered to speak as he used the healing spell. He didn't want to scare the blond with sudden magic.

"Episkey." Malfoy flinched slightly but didn't react otherwise, apart from to stop wiggling his jaw.

"Thank you. W-would you tell me why you're doing this? Is it because I was a Death Eater?" Malfoy's tone was hesitant but full of curiosity.

His tone was surprisingly submissive, Harry had expected the Slytherin to be as dominant as he always acted. The idea that he was _really_ submissive, left Harry thinking about doing this more than once. He tapped his fingers against the prostate he easily found, Malfoy sounded far too calm for his liking, before pulling them out quickly.

"Uhn!" Malfoy grunted before crying out, "Don't!" as Harry pulled his fingers out.

"But this is only the beginning!" Harry smirked, knowing it would carry into his whispered voice. "And no, it's not because you were a Death Eater."

Harry dipped the smallish, thin butt-plug in the jar of lube, having extra there now, might come in handy later. His reply to Malfoy had been completely honest. His grudges against Malfoy had very little to do with the war in actuality. He firmly believed Malfoy had done the best he could through the war to keep himself and his family alive. He really couldn't hold that against him. Harry had done several questionable things through the war too, as had just about everyone.

No, his grudges against Malfoy were all because the blond Slytherin was a complete and utter prat. His choice of revenge was just because he happened to be a very pretty, gay, prat. He knew he was pressuring him into accepting this but it was still acceptance.

Harry pressed the plug in firmly, cutting off whatever reply Malfoy was about to make. Malfoy gasped and let out a groan as his head turned to face Harry again, like he could, or wanted to, see what was happening. Harry bit down on his own groan at the sight of the Slytherin's greedy little hole easily swallowing the plug, now he had been stretched a bit. His cheeks were flushed around the blindfold and his mouth was half open as he panted.

"Merlin! What- what are you d-doing?" Harry grinned at the question. It seemed like Malfoy was rather innocent, despite his history. He also seemed to be completely sober.

"This is a butt-plug." Harry corkscrewed the pug inside him, making Malfoy whine and push back again. "I'm going to paddle your arse. You've been a bad boy, Malfoy. This," twist "is going to make it a bit more intense."

Without giving Malfoy a chance to reply, he summoned the paddle he had chosen to his hand and brought it down with a loud 'Crack!'

Malfoy screamed as the butt-plug was nudged against his prostate at the same time his arse exploded with a fiery stinging. His second landed just moments after, not giving the blond time to catch his breath. 'Crack!' Malfoy screamed again, making Harry grin. That scream had been more pleasure than pain. Perhaps this really would need a repeat performance sometime.

His hand swung the paddle in firm regular strokes, consistently hitting the same same place on either arse cheek each time but only catching the plug every five or six. Malfoy's screams slowly died down into whimpers with the occasional scream. Tears tracked slowly down his cheeks as he begged Harry to "Stop! Please! No, don't stop!"

His arm wasn't tired yet so he changed his pattern, hitting the join of Malfoy's thigh and arse and just as firmly directly hitting the plug on every fourth swing.

"SHIT! Fuck! Please! Please! I- I n-need-" Malfoy gasped as his screams renewed.

His hips were thrusting back against each stroke now, trying to rub himself against the desk and not finding the fiction he sought. He was fully begging for more now and Harry was sorely tempted to take him up on the offer. He had more planned before he did that though.

He switched to hitting his cheeks and thigh join alternatively but varying which side he hit, leaving Malfoy unsure where the next strike would land. He completely avoided the plug for a few minutes, just working on making Malfoy's arse evenly red all over. Malfoy was gasping and screaming, crying and begging. Harry thought he look stunning. He dropped the paddle and ran his hand over the hot, red skin.

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts!" Malfoy whined as his head fell forwards, gasping and trying to wriggle away from Harry's hand.

"It's supposed to." Harry chuckled as he fell to his knees and ran his tongue over the burning flesh.

"Merlin! W-what are you doing now?" the blonde was craning his neck once again, still pointlessly since he was wearing the blindfold.

"Have you always been this curious?" Harry asked mostly rhetorically.

"Mmm, always." Malfoy sighed as he pushed back against Harry's tongue, sniffling slightly from crying.

He blew softly over the skin he had moistened before sinking his blunt teeth into the firm flesh.

"FUCK!" Malfoy screamed, making Harry chuckle again as he summoned the paddle back to his hand. That had only been a short break to admire his handiwork.

'Crack!'

"Shit, shit shit! Why does it hurt more now?" the Slytherin whined as he danced as much as he was able to.

Harry ignored the question as he thoroughly slapped Malfoy's arse back into a bright red colour, still avoiding the pug for the time being. He slowly worked his way down the back of Malfoy's thighs, surprised by how much the Slytherin could stand. He would have guessed the spoilt Malfoy heir wouldn't have been able to deal with much pain – please note, one scratch from Buckbeak left him in the Hospital wing for how many days? Not to mention the cast. Yet there he was, happily taking more than any of Harry's other partners had.

There hadn't been that many granted, the only one of more than a few months had been Colin Creevey who had introduced him to this side, or any, of sex. He had been more than surprised at the start of sixth year, last year, when Colin had pulled him aside in the common room and basically propositioned him.

*** Flashback ***

"H-Harry? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Col, what's up?" Harry had smiled as he walked him to a quiet corner of the common room.

Colin looked around nervously before saying, "You're gay right?"

"What makes you say that?" Harry had blinked, he had never really thought about his sexuality before. There never really seemed to be time.

"Umm, well, takes one to know one I guess. I did kind of overhear you describing Cho's kiss as 'wet'." Colin blushed and looked up at Harry through his eye lashes.

"Why do you ask?" he said as he considered Colin's blatantly flirty behaviour. True, no one else in the common room would read Colin's behaviour as flirty but they couldn't see the look in his eyes.

Was Colin going to ask him for a date or sex or something? Would he be interested if he did? Harry asked himself quickly as he waited for Colin, who was suddenly looking quite shy, to answer. Perhaps... he didn't think he wanted Colin fucking him though. There were enough people who liked to fuck him over as it was.

"Because, I was wondering if you might like to spend some time with me?" Colin's reply was quiet and self-conscious. He watched Harry from under his eyelashes, waiting for his reply.

"I'll meet you at eight in the Room of Requirement." he said on sudden impulse.

Colin's eyes had widened as Harry quickly walked back to Ron and Hermione.

That night Colin's reply to Harry's "What do you want?" had two words, "A Dominant."

Harry had blinked at him in surprise, "I can take a guess at what that means but I don't really understand." Harry had frowned thoughtfully, dominant – to be in control, to take charge. It would be nice to have some control occasionally.

"Someone to take control, make me feel safe and protected for a little while, someone stronger than me, someone to fuck me and punish me."

Harry leant back against the wall and just looked at Colin while he thought about what Colin had said. Who would have expected something so bold from innocent little Colin Creevey. Not so little any more, Harry thought as he looked. Colin just stayed still under Harry's stare, waiting for him to decide. Harry hadn't even though sex would really be on offer.

Colin wanted someone to take control. Not someone to give control to but someone to take his control away and to punish him when needed. He would need to know what to do, so he could be firm about it all. His lack of experience could be a problem...

"Strip. Now." he said firmly, hoping to high hell this would work.

Colin quickly discarded his clothes and stood, fully erect, in front of Harry quicker than he would have believed possible.

"Touch yourself. Play with your nipples." Harry commanded, he could work this out enough with a little imagination. "Pinch them harder." he ordered and watched as Colin groaned, his head flying back.

"Get on your knees and stroke your cock." he didn't want to chance Colin falling and hurting himself. He didn't expect the flare of lust at seeing the other boy on his knees at his feet. "What would you think of me doing to you, if you were alone in bed right now? What _do_ you think about me doing as you stroke yourself, all alone in your dormitory? If I told you, you've been a very naughty boy, what would you dream of me doing to punish you?" he listened carefully as he pushed himself away from the wall and slowly walked around the boy, staring up at him from his knees.

*** End Flashback ***

He had quickly picked up more than would have ever expected. There had been no end of things Colin had learnt about from muggle gay magazines and wanted to try. A few things he had drawn the line at though, like that Japanese Bondage or whatever the hell it was. Talk about bloody confusing!

Malfoy was simply amazing, though. Harry had slapped all the way down his thighs to the back of his knees now. He was now making his way back up, alternately slapping between right and left thigh. Malfoy cried, moaned and begged for everything and nothing all at once. He was entranced by Malfoy's creamy red skin as he wondered when Malfoy would start to worry about how high the paddle was getting.

It wasn't until several slaps later that Malfoy's voice squeaked out a warning "Careful!" Harry just chuckled and moved the paddle up another couple on centimetres. Malfoy made a worried noise as he groaned, Harry had made that swot harder than the others. He followed it with a similar one to the opposite side, before suddenly swinging the next strike to hit him simultaneously on the plug, driving it harshly into his prostate, and to clip his balls.

Malfoy screamed and convulsed as he orgasmed. Harry sent the paddle back to the wall as he waited for Malfoy to wake back up. He had blacked out. Harry allowed himself as smug smirk, he had made Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince, pass out from an orgasm. Without touching his cock. By paddling him rosy.

**Chapter Two**

Harry sipped a cup of tea he asked the room for as he waited for Malfoy and cast a Scourgify to get rid of the sweat and tears that sparkled over Malfoy's body. He could have just woke him up and carried on but he planned on taking his time. He didn't want Malfoy passing out from exhaustion. Slowly Malfoy stirred after ten minutes or so, making soft, confused, sleepy sounds when he found he still couldn't see or move.

"Will you let me go now?" Malfoy asked, sounding confused about what he wanted the answer to be.

"Not a chance. We've only just started." Harry said, only just catching himself in time to remember to whisper. He chuckled at Malfoy's sigh, unable to tell if it was of defeat or relieve. Either way, it meant Malfoy wasn't going to fight him and wanted to continue.

He bent over Malfoy across the desk, knowing his clothes would rub painfully over Malfoy's sensitive skin, reminding him of exactly what had just happened and sending new waves of lust through him. Malfoy didn't disappoint him and groaned as he wiggled back into Harry. He pulled Malfoy's slightly longer hair aside and ran his tongue over the the tan line he had been admiring earlier, that ran along the joint between shoulder and neck.

Malfoy shuddered and hissed as Harry sunk his teeth into that join and line. He licked over the teeth impressions before repeating the gesture further up his neck. He trailed his tongue down the path his fingers had explored earlier, swirling around the slightly visible vertebra. He swept his tongue down the crack of his arse, slowly pulling out the plug as his teeth latched onto an arse cheek for the second time. He cast a second Scourgify as he decided he didn't need the extra lube after all.

This hadn't been part of the plan but neither had Malfoy being such a good little submissive.

"W-what the hell-!" Malfoy exclaimed as Harry's tongue circled his pucker, catching his breath after Harry had pulled out the plug and bitten him.

He squeaked but fell silent as Harry's palm landed on his every sensitive arse. Harry left his hand lying on one cheek as he brought his other up to mirror the first. He rhythmically squeezed the tender flesh roughly as he moved from swirling his tongue around the pucker to thrusting inside.

Malfoy babbled as Harry tongue fucked him.

"Merlin- Are you-? Oh, please! Merlin, more! Please! Fuck! Oh, shit!"

Harry chuckled against his arse, giving Malfoy another shock from the vibrations. This really wasn't what he had planned, he thought idly as his mouth moved to lapping and sucking at Malfoy's poorly abused balls. This had meant to be revenge, with Malfoy only enjoying it a little, mainly by force. He was fairly sure his victim wasn't supposed to enjoy it so much. Malfoy was groaning for more, begging him not to stop. He was sure it was supposed to be the other way around.

He let the thought go and decided to just enjoy what he had. Speaking of enjoying... he was ridiculously hard by now and his new jeans were far more restricting than Dudley's cast off. He used the same spell on himself that he had used on Malfoy. His clothes fell off and folded themselves neatly. He stroked himself as he moved back to tonguing Malfoy's hole.

Malfoy begged desperately for more as Harry worked himself, the tonguing alone not enough to make him cum. He stood just before he came, just in time to cum all over Malfoy's back. He caught himself on his hands as he slumped over Malfoy. He trailed his fingers through his own cum, rubbing all over the creamy skin as his breathing calmed.

Malfoy lay docily underneath him, quiet and just waiting. Harry pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, feeling strangely tender for a moment. Draco Malfoy really did make a wonderful submissive. Who would have ever thought?

"Thank you." he whispered before chuckling, "Now, what next?"

He grinned as he looked over the toy wall. Knowing Malfoy was so good at this meant he had a whole new range of toys to choose from.

He closed his eyes for a moment a imagined what he wanted the room to do. He opened them, hoping it had worked, to see the room had indeed grown bigger and a large open bed, dressed in emerald green silk.

"If I untie you, will you do exactly what I say?" Harry asked, making it more of an order than a request.

"Yes, I will." Malfoy replied meekly, as Harry remained silent he continued, "I will behave, I promise."

"You better see you do, this will seem like nothing if you break that." Harry warned in a dire tone.

At Malfoy's repeated, "I will" Harry released the ropes on his arms and legs, praying Malfoy wouldn't take off the blindfold. He knew this would all end the moment the Slytherin realised his identity.

"Keep the blindfold on or this all ends." he whispered, knowing the blond wanted this as much as he did, now. He wouldn't have promised otherwise.

"Walk." he said and gently guided Malfoy over to the bed. He turned Malfoy to face him, and firmly pressed his lips to Malfoy's. Roughly running his tongue against his lips and forcing his way in when Malfoy gasped. He ran his tongue just as firmly against the Slytherin's, taking complete control of the kiss and tasting Malfoy whimper into his mouth.

He pushed Malfoy away from him suddenly, making the Slytherin's legs connect with the edge of the bed and sending him tumbling onto his back. He landed with an 'umph' before he could cry out.

"You could have warned me." he grumbled quietly.

"Hands and knees. Now." Harry barked as he hid a smile, even though the Slytherin couldn't see it. "If you move, I'll tie you down again."

Harry smirked as he picked up the long whip he favoured and moved several feet back from the bed. He cracked the whip once, half as a practice, half in warning to Malfoy about what he was going to do.

Malfoy shivered and started to stutter, "I-I d-don't think-"

"There's nothing for you to think about, Malfoy. I'm the one in control here." Harry reminded him firmly. "Don't forget your promise."

Harry didn't wait for his nod before snapping the whip and watching the blooming red line appear across his shoulder blades. Malfoy jumped half a foot of the bed and screamed but stayed dutifully still, cock still hard and weeping. Harry walked over a trailed a finger across the line to check it wasn't bleeding, he didn't want to do that much damage. It was a dark red already but it hadn't broken the skin.

Malfoy's skin was as delicate as Harry had initially suspected, it was just Malfoy's tolerance to pain which was higher. He would need to hit him a little bit gentler if he didn't want to chance breaking his skin. That was fine by him, he had been planning on starting of gently anyway. The first one had just been to see how much Malfoy could take.

He moved back from the bed again, after making an approving noise and lifted the whip. He rained down a sudden flurry of reasonably light lashes, pale red lines quickly rose on his pale back. Several curved to snap down across his sore buttocks, Harry delighting in the louder groans of pain and pleasure.

The blows gradually increased in strength, Malfoy screamed continuously now but never once asked Harry to stop. He begged for more as he screamed and once even asked, "Doesn't your- Oww! Shit! -Arm ever- Arh! Fuck! -Get tired?"

Harry had just laughed, making the blows harder still. His arm wasn't tired yet but he was seriously hard and aching again. He landed three in quick succession as hard as the first had been, harder than all the rest had been. Malfoy screamed harshly and his arms collapsed under him for a long moment before he pushed himself back up, still panting and gasping.

Harry put the whip aside as he walked over to the man on his bed. His fingers trailed over the lash lines, nails scratching lightly, making Malfoy gasp again and groan. He was pleased with his own control when he saw that none of the last three had broken the skin.

"Turn around and face this edge of the bed." he whispered, hands deftly guiding him into position, "Open your mouth and I don't need to warn you about teeth do I?"

He placed the tip of his cock on Malfoy's lips as the blond whispered a "no" back. Malfoy's mouth opened hesitantly and his tongue darted out to taste Harry. Everything in Harry told him Malfoy hadn't done this before and he found himself wondering just how experienced Malfoy really was.

"Malfoy, have you done any of this before?" Harry asked before he could help himself.

"Merlin, no!" Malfoy laughed softly, it was a strangely sweet sound to come from the man who normally sniggered. "I didn't even know most of it possible."

"I meant just the sex." Harry replied with a grin, "Not me turning you a very fetching shade of red and making you beg me so prettily for it."

Malfoy flushed beneath the blindfold and fell silent.

"Have you, Malfoy?" Harry repeated himself as he tugged on the blond hair, forcing his head up.

"N-no. I'm sorry." Malfoy whispered sounding ashamed.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'm certainly not. I rather like the idea of being first." Harry smirked, letting Malfoy hear what his eyes couldn't see. "Now, I want you to finish what you just started."

He pushed his cock against Malfoy's lips again to distract him from whatever insecurities he was thinking of. So, Malfoy was a virgin. He'd have to make sure to stretch him plenty and use a gallon or so of lube. The only virgin he had been with was Colin, the other two had already lost theirs, but from what he remembered, it could hurt the first time. He certainly wouldn't know from direct experience.

Malfoy slowly licked around the head, struggling with his own inexperience, his lack of vision and the angle.

"Get off the bed and on your knees on the floor." Harry ordered as he stepped back.

Malfoy quickly scurried forwards and fell into position. Harry wrapped the fingers of his left hand in Malfoy's hair as he took hold of his erection in the other. He held Malfoy in place as he swept his cock along the line of his bottom lip, smearing it with pre-cum that was pooling at the tip once more.

Malfoy's tongue darted out to taste his lips, catching the tip of Harry's dick at the same time.

"That's it, lick me. Get me nice and wet." Harry murmured in direction, taking pity on Malfoy.

The blond's tongue darted out and licked a long stripe from tip to root, moving back up. He stopped to suckle at the head for a moment, tongue sliding out a swirling round the head and across the slit. Harry gasped and his hand tightened in Malfoy's hair.

"Fuck! Yeah, just like that. Feels so good, um, can't wait to feel you all around me. God, yes! Do that again! Uhn, fuck! Feels so good, Draco." Harry praised, not paying any attention to his words, lost in the feeling of Malfoy sucking on his dick like a lolly pop.

"Take me in, now. Suck me down." Harry ordered, wanting to feel more of Malfoy around him. If he felt this good now, he could only imagine how good he would be to sink into.

Malfoy took a breath before taking as much of Harry in as he could manage, gagging slightly but recovering enough not to need to stop.

Harry grit his teeth as re refused to let himself cum in Malfoy's mouth. He just enjoyed the sight of Malfoy on his knees and sucking him off for a minute. He pulled out of Malfoy's mouth without warning, leaving Malfoy with his mouth hanging open as his hands reached for Harry.

"On the bed, hands and knees." Harry smiled down at the confused man.

"Huh? Oh!" Malfoy scrambled back on the bed and wiggled his arse as he raised it.

Harry raised his hand and brought it down sharply, Malfoy groaned and backed into Harry. Harry just smirked and moved back, bringing his hand down again. He wanted that lovely shade of red back. He slapped as quickly and firmly as he could managed, down the back and inside of Malfoy's thighs, he caught his balls twice with light clips, making Malfoy scream each time as he tried to move closer and away at the same time, fingers digging helplessly into the bed sheets. Harry climbed on the bed behind him, continuing the blows.

"Bloody Hell! Would you just fuck me already? Please?" Malfoy panted heavily and his tone was definitely whining.

"Are you sure? This is our first time." Harry asked, half mocking, half serious. He didn't think he would but if Malfoy wanted to back out of this, this was his last chance.

"Of course I'm bloody sure! I swear I will use everything I ever learnt from The Dark Lord to kill you slowly and painfully, if you do not fuck me right now!" Malfoy growled over his shoulder at him.

"And there's the Malfoy we all know and love. I'd wondered where you'd gone." Harry laughed as he slicked two fingers and promptly thrust them into Malfoy's waiting, quivering hole.

"Who the fuck are you?" Malfoy growled in exasperation as his hips thrust back against Harry.

"You don't really want to know." Harry replied, stopping that line of thought. It was true, Malfoy really wouldn't want to know he was Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, Hero, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One and all the other crap they called him. He wouldn't understand. Hell, Harry didn't understand. How had a bit of impulse revenge turned into this?

He slipped a third finger in, making Malfoy moan and forget his question, for now. He watched as his finger disappeared inside Malfoy. He stretched his fingers inside Malfoy, loosening the muscles enough to fit in a fourth finger. It was more than Malfoy would need but he didn't want to take the chance of hurting him that way, not on his first time.

He realised as he watched his pinky finger slip inside too, that he was feelings quite possessive of Malfoy. It was a strange feeling for him, normally he was quite relaxed about his secret lovers. Not that there was any reason for them to be secret if Malfoy did want to be lovers... but he forgot, Malfoy didn't know who he was and wouldn't want to.

He slicked his cock as he pushed his thoughts aside, he would deal with all of that later. He slicked his cock with his free hand, before pulling his fingers out, positioning himself and slipping the head of his cock inside Malfoy's slick entrance.

"Last chance to back out." he whispered into Malfoy's ear and he stretched across his back, arms on either side of his.

"Just do it already!" Malfoy snarled back, making Harry smile into the back of his neck.

"If you insist." he whispered as he thrust fully in, in one stroke.

Malfoy screamed and arched back as Harry set up a fast, hard rhythm. He ground his hips in a half circle with each thrust in, chaffing at Malfoy's tender skin. He pushed himself up, holding Malfoy's hips and slamming him back into each thrust. The change in angle had Harry hitting Malfoy's prostate with every thrust, if the screams were anything to go by. Who knew a Malfoy could scream so much?

Malfoy shuddered as Harry wrapped a hand around his neglected cock. His hand, still slick with lube and now Malfoy's pre-cum, glided easily around his base and tightened as he felt Malfoy about to cum.

Malfoy spluttered and cursed bitterly as Harry chuckled and just thrust harder. He was panting heavily now and he could feel his own climax building from where he had ruthlessly stamped it down earlier. Malfoy thrust back at him faster, almost pulling them completely apart a few times before Harry slowed his hips and his thrusts.

Malfoy groaned in desperation as Harry's thrusts became slower but deeper and harder, despite the speed. His hand ran up and down his cock again, moving in the opposite direction to each thrust and at exactly the same speed. Harry built his speed up slowly, keeping his thrusts just as deep and hard.

Malfoy keened as Harry's hips began to piston and screamed wordlessly as Harry allowed him to cum. Harry groaned as he felt Malfoy's walls clamping down on him. He could barely move from the restriction and as the walls fluttered, they drew his own orgasm out of him. He gasped Malfoy's name as he collapsed on his back.

Malfoy grunted as he crumpled to the bed but didn't complain. His hand raised to the blindfold before Harry could stop him and slipped it off. He blinked at the light for a second before looking around him. From his angle, Harry could see his eyes opening wide as the first thing he saw was the wall of toys, his jaw dropped and he whispered a quiet, "Merlin!"

His gazed moved from the wall, realising he had been side tracked and met Harry's waiting gaze.

"P-Potter? You- But- I- I really don't have a clue what to say." Malfoy stuttered before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, if it helps I was half expecting death threats or attempts." Harry joked with a smirk, reminding himself he was still in control right now, right up until Malfoy walked away – or ran.

"What- Why did you do _this_? Why, after saving me from Fiendfyre, from Voldemort, from Azkaban, from... everything?" Malfoy sounded confused and slightly lost.

"Had nothing to do with the war. Just you being a prat. Thought I'd get a little revenge when I found out passed out. Didn't go quite as planned but then things with you never do." Harry replied wryly with a shrug.

"R-revenge? Like r-rape me?" Harry blinked in surprise at Malfoy's sudden stutter.

"Merlin, no. if you had still been saying no after a minute, I would have stopped." Harry replied with a frown, he wasn't evil enough to actually do that, was he?

"Just let me walk away knowing what you had done?" Malfoy attempted a sneer at him but failed miserably.

"'Course not." Harry chuckled, "I would have given you a lovely memory of sitting beside the lake."

"Why the lake?" Malfoy asked as he wriggled slightly under Harry.

Harry sighed but slid out from inside Malfoy, making him gasp at the sensation, expecting this to be the part where Malfoy ran off. He would still need to memory charm him now, or get a vow of silence from him.

He flopped onto his back in the big bed, ready to jump up and chase Malfoy if he needed to. His eyebrows hit his hairline as Malfoy curled up next to him and half across his chest.

"Does this mean you don't mind?" Harry asked with an emphasising squeeze to the shoulders his arm automatically wrapped around.

"Mind what? That I just had a mind blowing experience? Please Potter, stop talking. You're far better with actions." Malfoy sneered playfully, his eyes dancing.

Harry wondered what had just happened. Had Malfoy really accepted him? He flipped them over, pinning Malfoy on his back beneath him. His dived down to firmly press his lips against Malfoy's. If the blond kissed him back he would have his answer.

Malfoy's mouth instantly softened and opened to let his tongue tangle with Harry's. The kiss softened to tongues gliding against each other before Harry pulled back, rolling them back into their previous position with Malfoy across his chest.

"I thought you rather like me talking earlier, Draco." he whispered huskily into Malfoy's ear, making him shiver and moan quietly. "We'll also need to talk about you breaking your promise later."

"What? When? I didn't-" Malfoy's jaw snapped closed as he realised he had.

"You didn't take the blindfold off then?" Harry smirked as he lay back.

He thought he might rather like to keep Malfoy around for a while. He still had so many other toys too... Ron and Hermione were going to freak when he told them he was dating Malfoy though. Ah well, at least with Malfoy around, life wouldn't be boring!

**End (for now)**


End file.
